Cherry Blossom petals of Love
by XDragonQueenX
Summary: After 2 long years of training at the Torino Kingdom Chopper once fainted from exhaustion,not waking up for merely a week. Once he woke up he got th shock of his life...He was a human,unlike in his heavy point he didn't look like a gorilla or a snowman. How surpised will the others be if they saw him in his new form?


**Hey there!**  
**I'm really sorry for not updating for a long long time.**  
**I was thinking about Chopper and Robin..**  
**Many people say that they can't be together cause he's a reindeer and Robin's and i decided to bring a little change to that...****  
**

**Summary:**  
**After 2 long years of training at the Torino Kingdom Chopper once fainted from exhaustion,not waking up for merely a week.**  
**Once he woke up he got th shock of his life...He was a human,unlike in his heavy point he didn't look like a gorilla or a snowman.  
How surpised will the others be if they saw him in his new form?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece,nor it's characters.**

He couldn't believe his eyes. Finally after training at Torino Kingdom for two years and arriving at Sabody Archipelago,they were standing right in front of him. Two years ago the famous Strawhats got seperated in their desperate fight against Marine Admiral Kizaru,Bartholomew Kuma and Sentoumaru.  
But he promised himself that he would become stronger,in order to reunite with his crewmates again.  
And there they stood happily talking about what they did in those 2 years and where they were sent to.

He was afraid,what if they didn't reconize him anymore and attacked him? 'Don't worry Chopper..Just walk up to them and explain everything that happened' The young docter thought to himself. With a heavy gulp he got on the their ship. He took a deep breath and shouted:  
"LUFFY! I"M BACK!"

Said boy turned around aftr hearing his name and tilted his head to the side in confusion. Who was that guy that was standing on his ship and how did he know his name? "Who are you?"

"Oi, i don't know who you are but get off our ship" Said a certain green haired man,who was approaching Chopper slowly,swords in hand.

That nearly broke Chopper's heart,but he stayed strong and said: "Luffy..Everyone..I know this is hard to understand,but i'm..I'm Chopper."  
It wouldn't be a suprise if they didn't reconize him. He stood at Zoro's height,light brown spiky shoulder lenght hair,a white sleeveless shirt with his signature cross on it,dark red trousers with simple white tennis shoes beneath it,a red scarf wrapped around his waist and dark pink eyes.

Everyone shot in laughter."Nice joke buddy,but our Chopper isn't a human" Sanji said between laughter.

The only one who did laugh was Robin of course,she just studied the boy who claimed that he was Tony Tony Chopper.  
Said boy had his head hanging,covering his eyes with his light brown locks,then turned around and walked away.

"Wait" The familiar voice of his female friend stopped him,he slowly turned around to see her slowly approaching him.  
"You claim that you are our doctor,so why not proove it?" she said as she looked him dead in the eye.

"Robin,we fought together against doctor Hogback and his two zombies that had the shadows of Zoro and Sanji. Also after Admiral Aokiji froze you and Luffy and i defrosted you two. And...I lost control when i panicked back at the fight with Sentoumarou." Chopper said.  
Robin and the others saw some sadness and guilt writen on his face at the last part.

"All of that is true,but all this time you were a reindeer and not a question is: How did all of this happen?" Robin asked as she stood right in front of her comrade,noticing them being the same height.

She was standing to close for his comfort so he dicided to take a step back,not that he didn't trust Robin or anything.  
'She's just asking a question...Answer idiot!' He screamed in his head.  
The cheecks suddenly turned a dark pink and he felt his heart suddenly beating faster.  
'Why is my heart beating so extreemly fast? Maybe it's a disease! Gotta do some research later' He thought.

"Just as i thought. He's a faker" Zoro barked at him and stood in front of him,with an intimidating look on his face and holding Robin's shoulder pushing her roughly away.

"I'm not! Maybe you should just listen to my story you damn mosshead!" Chopper growled,matching his crewmate's scowl.  
He did not know where that suddenly came from. The sight of Zoro pushing Robin away suddenly made him angry.

"What did you call me?" Zoro growled. His eyebrow twitching in anger.

"J-Just listen to my story please!" Chopper stepped back in fear.

**Later...(To lazy to write it,just use your imagination)**

"That's awesome Chopper! Now we are all humans!" Luffy said happily.

"There goes our emergency food.." Sanji said.

"You were serious about me being it!?" Chopper asked turning to his blonde friend.

"Nah,you would taste horrible,just like that lazy mosshead." Sanji said pointing to his rival in what seemed everything.

"You said something you lech of a cook!?" Zoro snapped while butting heads with Sanji.  
"Are you deaf Mariomo!?" Sanji said as they started fighting again.

"They haven't changed a bit.." Chopper said with a sweatdrop.  
"How have you guys been?" He added while turning to Franky,Brook and Nami.

"It was hard these 2 years,but i am happy that we are reunited again,Chopper-san" Brook said.

"I could rebuilt myself! Look at how super i am now!" Franky said as he did his famous Franky pose.  
"I can even change my hair" He said but Chopper was already happily talking with Nami.

"He ignored me..." He said with a gloomy expression.

"I still can't believe how you turned human. But how are you able to fight now? I guess you can't change into your other forms now." Nami said as she eyed him.

"Well,i can't transform anymore,but i still have the abilities from my transformations.I can still jump very high in Jumping point,in Arm point i have more strength in my arms and i also became much faster with Walking you will see in battle" He answered with a small smirk.

"Looks like you changed a lot Chopper" Robin said as she stood next to him, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"R-Robin!? You really love to scare the living crap out of me don't you?..." Chopper said with a pout.  
"Still as mean as ever.." He murmered.

Robin giggled as she leaned her head against his neck. "I just love your reaction towards it everytime."

"Meanie" Chopper said while looking away.

Nami sweatdropped at their childish actions. She is used to it from Chopper,but Robin was a whole different story, since when was she so clingy and weird with Chopper? A light bulp popped up above her head.  
"Robin,Chopper..Are you two dating or something?" She asked bluntly.

Chopper just bursted out laughing. "Nami you really think i will date one of my crewmates? I may be human now,but that doesn't mean i'm also interested in them." he said between laughs.  
Robin just gave her a stoic expression,her eyes saying: 'What is that kind of question?' But the small, almost invisible pink hue on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Okay..I see. See you guys later then?" She said as she walked away after giving Chopper a roundhouse kick to his right side,making the docter cry out in pain and fall on the ground...His soul flying out of his mouth.

'That idiot! How can he not see that Robin likes him!? I have to do something to make him see it' Nami thought.  
'I got it! Genius!' She mentally gave herself a high five.

"Chopper~!" She said as she walked over said person,who was still laying on the ground.

He jumped up and saluted to the shorter woman,with sweat streaming down his face.  
"You need something Nami-Sama?"

"Indeed i do. And you can keep calling me that." Nami said with a knowing smirk on her face.

'What is that woman doing?' Robin thought as she saw Nami dragging Chopper by his hand to the crewrooms.  
The sight of their hands making her slightly..Angry? There was something boiling inside her stomach and she had the urge to slap Nami in the face?  
"Am i jealous?" She silently asked herself.  
She dicided to follow them and find out what Nami was planning.

"This is..My room?" Chopper said as he scanned the room that belonged to him 2 years ago.

"Yeah it is,i heard some noise when i walked by a while ago.I thought that it's your room so you had to know it" Nami said took a step back with every word she said.

"Where are you going?" Chopper asked still not noticing her strange behaviour.

"I'll be back in a second"

"Okay?"

"Robin~! Come with me for a sec." Nami said as she dragged the surprised woman with her.

"What is this all about?" Robin asked.

"You'll see.." Nami answered "And you'll love it." She added.

Robin was thinking about Nami meant, not noticing that she was dragged into the room where Chopper sat on his bed.

"Nami, You're back." Chopper said as he stood up. "I haven't seen anything weird around he-"

"Gotta go bye!" Nami said with train like speed and pushed Robin forward and ran outside the room.

Robin fell forward shaking her out of her thoughts,right into Chopper who caught kind of,they both fell back on the bed.

Chopper fell on his back with a soft 'thud' and felt the blood rising to his face when he felt something soft and warm on his cheeck.  
Robin felt the head rising to her face when she felt Chopper's toned body against hers and her lips on his cheeck.

'Can it be more embarrasing than this?' Robin thought while making a mental note to kill Nami about this later.  
She felt Chopper tight hold on her waist becoming more lose.  
'Looks like it can..He fainted..' she thought with a small smile as she saw the unconcious docter under her.

She scanned him with curious eyes. His healthy six-pack abs,the broad chest and shoulders,his light brown hair with long bangs and finally his lips.  
'I may stand a chance now that he's human and unconsious' She thought.  
She itched closer to his face,kissing him lightly on the forehead.  
'Come on Robin..It's now or never' She told herself. She took a deep breath and she lowered her face,catching his lips with hers.  
She felt a bolt of electricity go through her as their lips connected,he tasted similliar to strawberry.  
She broke the kiss to catch some breath,only to be pulled back by Chopper who was blushing up a storm.

"Cho-" He silenced her with his returned it after a few seconds and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
It ended as quickly as it started.

"I-I didn't mean what i said back there" He said with a blush and tilted his head to the side,avoiding Robin's gaze.

She smiled and pecked him on the cheeck. "I'm happy to hear that."

A certain orange haired woman was looking through the window with a smile on her face.  
"It's about time."

"Nami! Zoro's going to kill me!" She heard a familiar annoying voice shout.

"Don't drag me into this!"

* * *

"..."

"So...What now?" Chopper asked akwardly while he was sitting next to the raven haired woman.

A small smirk formed on her turned her head and captured his lips in a searing knocked him down on the bed and hovered above him.

"This"

And she caught his lips in a heated liplock. He returned it after a few seconds while wrapping his arms around her slender waist.  
She poked his lips with her tongue,asking for entrace which he gladly aceppted. The battle of dominance bewteen their tongue's 30 more seconds they needed to part for air,with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Robin..." He muttered in a low voice with half lidded eyes.

Something in his eyes seemed diffrent..It was filled with lust and passion,only for her.  
Then he roughly pushed her on her back,surprising her and began to slowly lick her neck,earning a soft moan from her.  
"C-Chopper..." She said his name over and mind was filled with had enough of his constant teasing.  
She hungerly kissed him and forced her tongue in his mouth and took off his shirt.

"R-Robin?" Chopper said with slight surprise in his voice.

"Don't worry." She said in her usuall calm voice and started to roam her hands over his body.  
The broad shoulders,the muscled chest,his rock hard abs..  
He gave a low growl that sended shivers down her spine. He then pulled down the zipper of her vest,reavealing her chest to the world and started sucking on her neck then giving it a kiss,before claiming her lips again.  
She felt his bare chest against hers,sending shivers down her spine.  
She needed him now.

"Chopper"

"Robin"

"I love you" They said together before sharing a warm hug.  
She felt save in his arms just like he felt with leaned in for another kiss..Their noses touching..They felt each others warm breath.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ROBIN-CHWAN!?" Shouted Sanji angrily.

"Damn.." They both muttered.

**The End.**

**So how was it?  
This is my first time writing a romance.**  
**Please give my other story: The Dragon Guardian a read.**  
**Please leave a review! Flames shall be ignored.**

Ja Ne!


End file.
